Marco Polo
by moulinrouge32
Summary: Usopp is KO so Luffy asks if Nami will play with him instead. How will these two suddenly turn a G rated game into PG-13?


This was my first fanfic ever! So please be gentle lol

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece!

**Nami's Pov:**

She lay in her usual lawn chair, basking in the sun and trying to get a tan that seemed forever out of her reach. Being a red head it was either burn or be pale and freckly. Luckily she didn't have freckles and she never seemed to burn, even being in the hot sun on the deck of a pirate ship all day long. Maybe fate had decided that he'd dealt her enough already and he wouldn't make her become a recluse from the first friends she'd ever made. But she was still pale. She smiled, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. The wind rustled the hair cascading down her back as she listened to the cajoling of her nakama as they scampered about the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Ugh I'm exhausted!" cried Usopp and she heard a thud which she assumed was him throwing himself down on the ground. He was panting from trying to keep up with Luffy.

"But we just started~" whined the energetic captain, and she imagined him bouncing in place standing over a catatonic Usopp.

"Well not everyone has your ridiculous endurance! Honestly, it would kill a normal person!" He said, slapping the air with his hand for emphasis.

Luffy 'hmphed' and she heard Robin chuckle beside her at the exchange.

"Oi, Nami!" Her eyes flew open at the sound of her name, and she eyed Luffy suspiciously when she saw him looking at her.

"What Luffy?" she asked from her place on her stomach.

"Do you wanna play a game with me?" He asked, using his trademark sad puppy eyes. She hated those; his puppy eyes. Even though it seemed she was impervious, (she usually just hit him on the head when he used them), it broke her heart to deny him anything when he was begging her with those eyes. She sighed.

"No Luffy, I'm too old for games…"

"Aww c'mon Nami! Just for a few minutes. Until Usopp wakes up." Indeed Usopp was sprawled on the lawn with X's over both his eyes and his tongue hanging comically out of his mouth.

"Even though he's probably just faking dead, I'll do it for Usopp's health." She told Luffy, ignoring his cry of pleasure and Usopp's denials of playing dead as she inwardly congratulated herself on finding a good excuse to say yes to Luffy without looking too nice. After all, she had a reputation to uphold. As she got up from her lawn chair she noticed Robin was studying her with a blank expression. She brushed it off though a minute later when Luffy bounded up to her and took her hand, leading her to the middle of the deck. Her hand tingled where he touched.

"So… what are we playing?" she asked, looking at Usopp and hoping it wouldn't involve too much running.

"I don't care. Whatever you wanna play," replied Luffy with a jaw breaking grin. 'Phew', she thought. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Have you ever heard of Marco Polo?" she asked slyly, sidling up to him and looking at him questioningly.

"No."

"Then let's play that," and she proceeded to take the orange scarf off her neck and spun him around, facing him away from her and began tying it around his eyes.

As she was doing this she couldn't help but to notice how soft his hair was, which was surprising knowing Luffy, (he _despised _baths). She took perhaps more time than necessary tying the makeshift blindfold over his eyes, but eventually she was finished and she whirled him around to face her.

"Can you see me at all?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face. He shook his head no in reply. "Okay then, the rules are simple. You say 'Marco', and I'll reply with 'Polo', and you have to try and find me without being able to see. It's basically a game of tag, only one person is blind and you say 'Marco' and 'Polo'. Got it?"

"Yup! Can we start now?" During the entire explanation he had been shifting from foot to foot restlessly.

"Count to five so I'm not right next to you and then we can start." At this she ran to the other side of the deck and stood waiting. After about three seconds Luffy called loudly,

"MARCO!"

"Don't yell so loudly you idiot!" she yelled from her spot and froze as Luffy's head whipped around in her direction.

"I thought you were supposed to answer with 'Polo'?" he asked.

"Polo! Now be less loud next time!"

**Luffy's Pov:**

He didn't resist as she spun him around and proceeded to blindfold him. He trusted his navigator wholeheartedly. He knew she would never do anything without a reason. He relaxed as she tinkered with the scarf at the back of his head, relishing her fingers brushing against his hair. He resisted the urge to hum and lean his head back into her fingers. It felt heavenly. All too soon she was finished and spinning him around to face her, explaining the rules of the game.

'She makes it sound easy enough, but I'm already confused.' Luffy thought. 'I'll just wing it and hope she doesn't get angry.'

"Yup! Can we start now?" he asked impatiently.

"Count to five so I'm not right next to you and then we can start." He heard her say, and then he felt as her presence beside him was no longer there. For some reason this upset him. He was blind and didn't know where she was. He felt a panic rise within him and before the five seconds were up he yelled loudly,

"MARCO!"

"Don't yell so loudly you idiot!" He heard her holler, sounding annoyed. He sighed in relief.

"I thought you were supposed to answer with 'Polo'?" he asked. Yup, he was definitely

confused now.

"Polo! Now be less loud next time!" He decided to let it go and yelled 'Marco' again. She

answered with just 'Polo' this time, and it sounded like it was coming from the other side of the deck. He wandered in that general direction.

"Marco!"

"_Polo~_" He froze. _This_ response had come from right by his left ear. She had snuck right up beside him and he hadn't noticed! He shivered and threw his arms out to his left, only to catch nothing but air. He heard phantom giggles coming from behind him. He took a moment to catch his breath. That sexy sounding 'Polo' had caught him off guard. He could feel the heat that had rushed to his face still there. This game was going to be harder than he thought.

**Nami's Pov:**

And so the game began. He called out and she answered, and then he headed towards the sound of her voice. He looked a little smug, like he was thinking this was going to be easy. Well she most definitely was _not _going to make this easy for him. They didn't call her the "cat" thief for nothing. He called once more and walking on padded feet she sidled right up beside him and whispered with the sexiest voice she could muster,

"_Polo~_", right into his left ear. He froze solid and she saw a shiver run down his spine. He hadn't expected _that_. He made a grab for her but she had already danced out of his reach giggling, ready for his next call. Looking at his face she could have sworn he was blushing, but why? Was he ashamed for being taken off guard? That was probably it.

She glanced over to see Robin watching, and was surprised to see Zoro had come up to stand beside her. Both seemed to be observing the game. She grinned and winked at her. She saw Robin chuckle and Zoro sat on the floor, nodding as if he just came to a conclusion on something.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" She replied normal from behind him. He spun around and jumped in her general direction. She squealed in fright and ran to the right, avoiding him by a breath and running toward the mast.

"Marco! Shishishi," he laughed, seeming to find amusement in her squeal. He knew he had almost gotten her. It wouldn't happen again.

"Polo!" She said and dashed behind the mast. He ran in her direction and as expected ran right into the mast.

"Ooooooo…" "Supaa ouch!" "That's gotta hurt!" "That's my clever Nami-swan!" came these remarks and laughter from the top deck. She looked up to see Chopper, Franky, Brook, a recovered Usopp, and a wiggly Sanji in love love mode observing. It appeared all their nakama had decided to watch this little game. She would make it worth their while.

**Luffy's Pov:**

She needed to be taught a lesson. After all, he was going to be the future king of the pirates! He had amazing speed on his side, the problem was he didn't know where she was. But that would change right now.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" Aha! She was right behind him! He had her now… He lunged, and was satisfied when he heard her squeal. He could have sworn that he caught a piece of clothing, but it wasn't fast enough. He slowed as he caught himself and slid a few feet on the grass to a stop. Next time for sure.

"Marco!" He said while laughing.

"Polo!" There!

BAM!

'Ugggggghhhhhhh… that hurt. A lot.'

From what he felt he had ran right into a pole, probably the mast. He heard laughing and remarks from his nakama, but he wasn't paying attention. He had just got a whiff of something delectable that made his eyes close and his mouth water. Mikans. She smelled like mikans. He smiled. He may have been blind but he still had his sense of smell.

He stood up. Being made of rubber the pain was already subsiding. The scent was fading. He decided to follow it. He called out. She answered from in front of him. He made a grab for her. The smell wafted over him, stronger than before and he hummed turning on his heel to the right and following it.

"Luffy!" She yelled, sounding scared but amused. He ignored it and poured on more speed, closing his eyes (they were useless anyway) and letting his other senses take over. The smell was overwhelming him, he could hear her skirt rustling as she ran, and now he could _sense_ that she was near. With one last burst of speed he caught up with her and she was in his arms, which he had wrapped completely around her, and husked into her ear,

"Gotchya."

**Nami's Pov:**

She kind of felt guilty, but not really. She'd seen him take way worse. He'd get over it. She stepped out from behind the mast and moved to his left. He had a devilish smirk on his face as he got up. She thought after doing that he'd be angry, so she was really confused. He wandered over in her general direction. It looked like he was breathing hard, but why? It wasn't like he had been running around that much. _She _wasn't even out of breath yet.

"Marco." He said. She had the urge to not respond, seeing how she was right in front of him, but that wouldn't be playing by the rules, so she replied

"Polo," and took an immediate turn to her right, trying to fool him. He burst forward, but when he came to where she was seconds ago she was shocked as she watched him turn right and head straight towards her, taking the same path she was.

"Luffy!" she screamed out, terrified of being caught but remembering it _was _just a game. And besides, it was just Luffy chasing her. She decided to stop weaving and just run flat out. She could sense the end was near and gave in to the thought of being caught, and though she would never admit it, _liked _the thought of being caught by Luffy.

What happened next totally threw her off guard. Instead of just tapping her and saying 'You're it!' Luffy threw his long tan arms around her entire frame, smothering her in a bear hug and said,

"Gotchya," in the most husky and manly voice she'd ever heard him use.

To put it simply, she melted. Letting go of her weight she leaned into his body and they both toppled over onto the grass, Luffy below and her on top. She gasped at their closeness; her back was flush against his firm chest. His toned arms were wrapped around hers, creating a bronzed cage of rubber muscle. She couldn't move. She didn't want to. But she spoke up anyway.

"Umm… Luffy?"

**Luffy's Pov:**

He forgot about everything. His senses were on overload. Because he couldn't see, everything was Nami. He smelled mikans, he heard her pants, he felt the smooth skin of her arms. But more than anything he wanted to taste her, and who was he to deny his last sense the pleasure of having its fair share of Nami? Before he could spin her around she went lax in his arms, leaning all her weight into his chest. Not having his sight his sense of balance was way off, and before he noticed what was happening they had both fell on the ground, her on top of him.

If he thought his senses were going crazy before they were ballistic now. And there was another sense awakening inside of him, something he had never experienced before. It made his heart squeeze tight and his throat close painfully, yet it was one of the best feelings ever. He couldn't describe it. She was panting hard, and he came to realize he was too. They lay there for a few moments in complete silence before he heard her say,

"Umm… Luffy?"

BA-BUMP.

Why'd his heart do that? That was weird…

"Yes Nami?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh I will."

"Will...?"

"But not until I do this…"

**Nami's Pov:**

"Yes Nami?" Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Why was he having this effect on her? If she didn't know any better she'd say that she was acting like a silly school girl with a crush. Maybe if he stopped holding her she could clear her thoughts.

"You can let go now."

"Oh I will." What did he mean by that?

"Will...?"

"But not until I do this…" He turned her around so she was facing him, then he did the last thing she ever expected Monkey D. Luffy to do: he kissed her full on the mouth. After a few seconds he released her, wearing the biggest grin in history. He released a hand from her to remove his blindfold, and the look in his eyes made her gasp. It looked like a person in love. She smiled in return and without further ado gave him a real kiss in return.

**Luffy's Pov:**

She tasted just as he imagined she would, like mikans and sugar. He felt her freeze in response, but she didn't pull away. That was a good sign. He pulled back grinning and removed his blindfold. The first thing he saw was her, encircled in sunlight, and a powerful feeling hit him. If he didn't know any better he'd say he was in love. Yes, he knew what love was, but it wasn't until now that he felt it.

She smiled and his heart did a somersault. The look on her face looked just like how his felt, then she did the last thing he ever expected Nami to do: she kissed him right back.

"It's about time!" The crew yelled in unison, except for Sanji, who was crying in the fetal position in a corner, and Zoro, who was sleeping.

La Fin


End file.
